Toy trains are well known in the art and have proven to be extremely popular for many years. Such toys are often powered by a drive mechanism to provide so-called "self powered" toy trains. Different types of drive apparatus are utilized in operating such self powered toy trains. For example, a great many trains have been provided that utilize a spring driven wind-up motor to power the locomotive of the train. Similarly, small electric motor and battery power packs are sometimes used to provide operative power for propelling the toy train. A somewhat less popular type of drive mechanism is found in so-called "inertial motors". Inertial motors provide a large fly wheel having substantial weight which is operatively coupled to one or more of the toy train wheel. As the user rapidly moves the toy train across a play surface the fly wheel is spun at a high rate and continues to spin when the toy train is released. The energy stored in the rotating fly wheel then drives the toy train through the same gear mechanism used to accelerate the fly wheel when the toy train is pushed across a play surface.
A large number of toy trains are used with track sets. Toy train track sets have been subject to substantial variation however most utilize a loop of track having upwardly extending rails or downwardly extending groves which receive portions of the toy train wheels and guide the toy trains around the track loop. Other toy trains are configured for use without guiding rails or tracks and may be utilized upon virtually any play surface. Toy trains not intended to operated upon a track, are often push toys requiring that the user manually move the toy train about on the play surface.
To enhance play value and amusement of toy trains, practitioners in the art have often followed the lead of other types of toy vehicle providers. Thus for example, toy trains have been provided which utilize and entertainment feature such as lights, sound, action or fanciful activities such as shooting projectiles or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,782 issued to Glass et al. sets forth a SELF-PROPELLED TOY STEAM-TYPE LOCOMOTIVE having a toy train body supported upon a plurality of rolling wheels. The toy train body includes a battery powered drive mechanism operative upon at least one of the toy wheel to propel the locomotive. A passage is formed within the interior of the locomotive body and is operative to couple a plurality of light weight ball objects such as Ping-Pong balls or the like to a launching station. The launching station is positioned beneath the funnel of the engine and operates to periodically to fire the Ping-Pong balls upwardly through the smoke funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,137 issued to Wright et al. sets forth a TOY CONSTRUCTION BLOCK SET having a pair of connectable chassis each supported by a plurality of rolling wheels. A plurality of construction blocks are securable to the chassis to construct a toy locomotive and a tender having a general appearance of a steam engine locomotive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,221 issued to Fields sets forth a TOY WEAPON CARRIER having a toy vehicle body supported upon a plurality of rolling wheels. At least one of the wheels is operatively coupled to a gear drive mechanism which in turn repeatedly cocks and fires a toy weapon carrier having a projectile launchable therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 159,934 issued Sewell sets forth a ROCKET TANK TOY having a toy tank vehicle which supports an upwardly and forwardly extending projectile launcher. The projectile launcher receives a rocket-like projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,478 issued to Miller sets forth a MISSILE LAUNCHER TOY having a toy chase supported by a plurality of rolling wheels. At least one of the wheels is coupled by a gear drive mechanism to a battery powered electric motor. Further operative means within the missile launcher toy cooperate to elevate and fire a toy missile and missile launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,274 issued to Wang sets forth a TOY VEHICLE CAPABLE OF SHOOTING COLOR RIBBON CRACKERS having a master shooting member which is normally held by retaining means. When the bumper of the toy vehicle collides with a object it pushes against an impact link to disengage the retaining means from the master shooting member. This action permits a single impact to trigger a secondary shooting member having a percussion head dispersing colored ribbons from a color ribbon cracker mounted on the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,670 issued to Ohno sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE TOY having a toy vehicle capable of being configured to simulate a van type truck or alternatively a robot-like figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,347 issued to Murakami sets forth TOY TRACTOR ASSEMBLY having the capability of being configured through a time control action into an alternate configuration. During the transformation, projectiles may be fired and a miniaturized vehicle may be release and propelled from the toy assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,201 issued to Shelton sets forth a BALL PICK-UP AND PROJECTING TOY having a generally cylindrical body supported by a pair of wheels at the outer edges of the cylinder. A handle extends from the cylindrical body and is used to push the toy upon a play surface rolling the wheels. A mechanism within the cylinder is turned by the rolling wheels and operates to expel a ball object such as a Ping-Pong ball upwardly through a passage in the toy housing.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved, interesting a cost effective toy locomotives.